Transcript: Mayor of Malibu
(Opening Theme) --Barbie, Nikki and Teresa strolling in mall-- Barbie: Can you believe all this sweet weather we're having? Teresa: I know, right? It's like, fourteen years in a row. --Thunderstorm boom-- Nikki: Uh-oh...storms are comin'. --Raquelle walking towards them with thunderstorm on her head-- Raquelle: Supposedly, I'm in violation of Malibu city code for my stone selfie. Barbie: You mean, statue? It was a hazard to low-flying planes. Raquelle: I'm Rrrrraquelle! If I were mayor, there'd be statues of me all over town. -ding- That's it! I'll just be mayor! Teresa: Whoa! You can just say you'll be something? Then I'm...a unicorn! Nikki: Barbie, you cannot let Raquelle run for mayor! It'll be a catastrosphe! Barbie: Come on, Nikki, it won't be that bad. --Flash Sequence-- Teresa: You maniac! You blew it up! -cries- --End of flash sequence-- Teresa: Ooh! You should run! You'd be perfect! Barbie: But I'm already president...and ambassador. It would be a conflict of interest. Nikki: But somebody has to stop Raquelle! Chelsea: I'll do it! -spins around in chair- Blissa: -purrs- Barbie: So xcite for your commercial, Chels. Male Announcer: Chelsea Roberts. Can she? Can she, can she? Yes, she can! Vote Chelsea Roberts for mayor of Malibu! --Everyone cheers. Male announcer still talking-- Raquelle: -on TV- Chelsea Roberts says she's right for Malibu. Chelsea: Oh boy! Raquelle: The truth is, she doesn't share her toys. She ate the last cupcake! And she still uses training-wheels! So vote for Rrrraquelle! Ryan: -holding cardboard statue of Barbie. Speaking in high-voice- I'm Barbie Roberts and I approve this message! Barbie: Hey! Chelsea: Oh! It's on! Chelsea (on couch): It is so''' on''! --Chelsea and Raquelle in stadium with crowd applauding-- Raquelle: -chuckles- Chelsea: -raises pole- Ask not what your city can do for you, but what you can do for your city! Raquelle: -tries to highten hers but it goes down, then up- I gotta ask. What can '''''my city do for me? Chelsea: -raises pole- I, Chelsea Roberts, promise to a splash pad in every park, all-day recess, and more summer! Raquelle: -raises pole- If elected, I will give every resident of Malibu a makeover. Some of you could really use one. Chelsea: -raises pole very higher- Malibu. Join me, as we march toward the ''future!'' --Crowd applauding loudly-- Raquelle: -keeps pressing button- I intend to- -Pole raises high up. Crashes through ceiling. Pole coming down. Raquelle falling down- --Barbie and friends watching T.V.-- Male Announcer: The poles have closed, the votes are counted. Barbie: Ooh! I just know it's gonna be you, Chelsea! Male Announcer: And the new mayor of Malibu is...Darold Snofflebottom. Barbie and Nikki: Who?! Male Announcer: The winner of Malibu's latest reality show, "Who Wants to Be Mayor?" Nikki: I did not see that coming. Barbie: I'm so sorry, Chels. Chelsea: Ah, I'm kinda relieved. I have a busy schedule. Barbie: Aww..I like that she'll just be playing and goofing off. You know, being a kid. Chelsea (on couch): Oh, I'll be busy...running for governor! Raquelle: Whatevs. I didn't even wanna win. I was just doing it for- --People taking down Raquelle's statue-- Raquelle: Wa-ait! Maybe we can just move it aside? --Statue falls on Raquelle-- Raquelle: I'm okay. (Closing Theme)